But Baby It's Cold Outside
by BreeanneAlikay
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Patrick and Charlie are alone, together at Patrick's house. Lately Patrick and Brad have been fighting and with a couple of cigarettes and a bottle of wine, Charlie tries to understand why. As it gets later, Charlie wants to sleep and it really is a squeeze in Patrick's bed together. (I'm horrible at summaries but read the story please) A holiday themed fic!


Dear friend,

Today is Boxing Day and I spent Christmas Eve with Patrick. It was only us as Sam had work but she promised to be back by at least 2 am. Im not going to spoil anything for you but long story short, she wasn't.

Patrick was welcoming though, as usual, despite his recent problems with Brad. They had been fighting a lot lately but Patrick refuses to talk about it. I just want to help him. Patrick should never be sad. He is too special for that. He should never be like me. I've gotten side tracked again, haven't I? I do that a lot. Anyway. I got to Patricks house at about 8pm on Christmas Eve and we went straight up to his bedroom with a bottle of wine and a pack of cigarettes. "The only way to celebrate Christmas" Patrick had said as he lit my cigarette.

We sat in silence, except for the Christmas mix tape that I had made Patrick playing, and took drags from our cigarettes and sips from the bottle. Eventually the alcohol had got the better of me, as well as my curiosity, and I broke the silence asking Patrick "What's going on between you and Brad?". He removed the cigarette from his mouth, letting the smoke escape his lips slowly as he turned his head to face me. "We just haven't been seeing eye to eye as of late" He slurred cocking an eyebrow "Why does my love life concern you so much". I laughed nervously and shook my head as a smirk spread across Patricks face. "Eye to eye on what?" Patrick passed me the bottle of wine that was already almost finished. "I want him to come out" He moved his gaze from me to the window "I just cant stand the lying and sneaking around" He stared at me once again "I just love him and I want everyone to know. You know?" I nod my head and passed back the bottle "You can finish it". He then proceeded to ask me if I was hungry and I told him I wasn't, I was just a little tired. By this point it was about 11 and today had been somewhat emotionally draining.

Patrick said I could sleep in his bed with him so once we had finished enough cigarettes to satisfy us, we got in Patricks bed. Im not sure why it didn't occur to me that the two of us being in a bed that small together would end up somewhat intimate but in my defence I was tired and had had a little to drink. Patrick turned off the light and got into bed. I was facing away from him but I could still hear him breathing and it made me feel really strange. This was the closest I've ever been to Patrick, physically.

Before I go any further I just want to warn you. What im about to describe is quite graphic and im telling you this as I trust you. Also because I tell you everything. I don't know what made me do it but I turned to face Patrick. He opened his eyes slowly as I sat up on my elbows "Cha-" was all he could manage before his breath hitched. My hand was on his crotch, rubbing and squeezing. I hadn't had much experience so I was just doing what I know made me feel good and with the moan that escaped his lips suddenly, I was clearly doing an alright job. He grabbed my hand but only placed it just above his groin. "Charlie you're a freshman" he said staring at me intensely. I shook my head "I need to experiment right? Isn't that what you said". He placed his hands on his forehead "Not with me Charlie" His hands slid to cover his eyes "Not with someone in a relationship". At that point I needed to feel him. It wasn't a want anymore, it was a need. "Brad doesn't seem to think that" he moved his hands from his eyes "He parades around school with his girlfriend in his arms and completely ignores you. He won't even come out to be with you." Patrick's expression dropped completely. I had raised my voice throughout my 'point proving' so I lowered it significantly when I said "that's fucked up Patrick". Patrick stared at me for a while and I was just waiting for him to punch me, or at least kick me out of his house. Instead he grabbed my face and started to kiss me, fast and almost hungry. It seemed as though he needed me now too. It wasn't long before he was straddling my waist, grinding into me as his tongue explored my mouth. He moved his lips down to my neck, biting and sucking the flesh as he tried to get my shirt off. He moved from my neck as I pulled off my shirt and he pulled off his. He kissing all down my torso and then made his way back up to my nipple where he suck and bit at them too. He slowly made his way back down to my lower stomach and started to unbutton my jeans. I was breathing extremely heavily at this point and I was covered in love bites which I was think of way to hide until my thoughts were interrupted by Patrick's hand working up and down my shaft. I moaned and thrust into his hand. He put his empty hand on my waist holding me down as his lips wrapped around the head of my cock. He was sucking and licking the pre-cum and I wasn't sure how long I could hold on for. This was my first real sexual experience. He slowly moved me further down until I was hitting the back of his throat. There wasn't much I could do, as I was paralysed with pleasure, so I just stuck with putting my hand in his dark hair and pulling every once and a while. It didn't take long until I came and Patrick swallowed. He didn't have to, I mean I wouldn't have been offended if he didn't but it was nice that he did. He crawled back up to me and we kissed again but this time it was different. It was slow and passionate. It was a real kiss.

He held me for the rest of the night and when the next morning came we didn't tell Sam.

This was something special between the two of us.

It wasn't like Patrick and Brad.

Love always,

Charlie


End file.
